


Magnum Opus

by HalfpennyDreadfuls (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HalfpennyDreadfuls
Summary: A Piano AU.





	Magnum Opus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awsomeangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsomeangel/gifts).



> Dedicated to the two biggest scalys in the fandom <3

Harry lived for the moments where it was only him and Tom.

It was his worst fear to be forgotten, and for a long time, he was. Aching and wanting, shuddering at the merest brush of fingers against his ivory, he was made to be touched and stroked. And for the longest time, it was an endless stream of strangers who left him cold and hard.

Then one day, there was Tom. Tom and his marvelous slender fingers. The moment they touched, the moment his fingers pressed onto his keys, Harry knew that this was it. He was the one.

Then, Tom toed his pedals, and Harry had to dampen his moans.

It was a burst of pleasure. A sonata made from the heavens. Tom’s fingers slid and jumped to places that caused Harry’s whole body to shudder and his insides tremble.

And this was all before Tom brought him home.

He was a perfectionist, Harry could see within the first day, and his scales were fearless. Fingers running up and down until he brought Harry to his limits and back. Tom wasn’t afraid to hit the notes with a brutal viciousness that left him groaning, or stroke him with sweet flutters that left him sighing. Harry liked it best when Tom teased him, held his G note for one—no, two seconds longer than he should, before releasing Harry and sliding back into his piece.

One time, when Harry was wrung out and tender, Tom brought another person in, and Harry’s never taken two at the same time before, but for Tom, he would. So he soldiered himself, and let himself be opened and examined, _vulnerable_ in ways he’s never been before.

And the man reached in, tools fisted in his hand, and— _oh_.

_Oh._

Pleasure tightened him. All the tension in his strings pulled to the right length, and he curled in delight. He could hear himself sing as the man constantly flicked his keys while fiddling with him.

Afterwards, Harry felt right once more. And the smile Tom had whilst he played Harry made the experience ten time more pleasurable.

Harry’s dream was to be played out with an audience. He could see it now; Tom taking him to new heights that left people pink-cheeked and breathless in a warm auditorium.

That’s all he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always watching. 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://halfpennydreadfuls.tumblr.com)


End file.
